


I'll Sing It Once Again

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Robin has been afraid of admitting he's attracted to Lissa, lest it strain his friendship with Chrom. Lissa's not having any of that nonsense. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Liz | Lissa/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	I'll Sing It Once Again

"Why are you so afraid of admitting you like me?"

Lissa's words were a defiant, tempestuous shot to the chest for Robin as he looked up from his book only to nearly crash back over his bed again in surpriser at how Lissa stood right behind him, so close he would have mowed her down had he started turning around even a half-second later. With a surprised gasp, he took a step back and tried to feel out the situation ahead of him and how he wanted to deal with it. "Good afternoon, Lissa," he said, body tensing up. "I was just on my way to get ready for the strategy meeting. Did Chrom send you to tell me something?" He felt the heat now, and he had to try and deflect from it.

The unimpressed stare Lissa met him with did no favours for his confidence, as she placed her hands on her hips. "You aren't going to trick me. I want you to answer me, and you aren't leaving for that meeting until you do." She wasn't letting him squeeze out of this one, physically blocking his path.

"Answer you about what?" Robin asked. Maybe it was just the fact he'd been caught so completely off balance, but he was not ready to deal with the sudden probing attention and scrutiny that Lissa had in mind. She all but stared right through him as she watched him, waiting and biding her time through this utterly bizarre approach that saw him shifting his balance back and forth between both feet in hopeless, desperate attempts to shake her scrutiny and get some space. "I don't know what you mean."

"Are you afraid of Chrom?"

"Chrom's my friend, why would I be afraid of him?" This wasn't getting any easier. Robin wasn't really clear on how these feelings hit him, but he wanted to do anything he could to squirm out of this situation, right out of this discussion and off to something that could save him from this confusion and attention. He needed to get out of here, but Lissa remained in the way, scrutinizing and steady as she held before him, refusing to let him have that space. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's not okay, because you won't be honest about liking me, and you keep trying to dodge my questions." She gave a big stomp for effect. Lissa's decision to confront Robin was one she had to go all in on, one she felt like she had to be thorough about dealing with as she dug in and prepared herself to really push against Robin and get him to fall in line. "I see the way you look at me. Do you really want to say you don't like me?"

"Of course I like you, Lissa. You're a good friend." Robin felt awful even just saying that, and he caught the way her eyes widened, the rise of anger and frustration he wasn't in a position to do anything against. She wasn't taking his excuses for a second, and he was going to have to cop to the truth if he wanted to continue avoiding her wrath. "Okay. Fine. Not like a friend. I think you're sweet, and beautiful, and I have feelings for you, Lissa. There, it's said."

"So, what are you afraid of?" she asked. Lissa had something she wanted, but nowhere near enough of what she wanted, and she remained persistent and stubborn as she stared him down.

Saying it after his denial felt utterly infuriating, but he didn't feel like he had a choice. "Chrom." The admission made him tighten up. "He's my best friend, and I'm always afraid if I told him I was attracted to his little sister that it would cause problems between us, so I haven't said anything." He felt awful admitting it out loud, watching the way Lissa took it in and knowing he was wrong for doing it all this way. It was the twisting a knife into his gut, and he wasn't sure how to follow it up, stumbling over a follow-up to try and make it better, try and smooth over the way Lissa was visibly upset by his words, and had every reason to be.

Nothing could have prepared Robin for the way that Lissa grabbed him and tugged him into a sudden, feverish kiss.

The attention she paid so suddenly to him threw the tactician into utter bafflement, his body tightening up as he felt Lissa push against him, shoving him down onto his back and climbing on top of him on the bed, determined now to make her move and to show off the shameless, reckless desire that she'd come here to deal with. Lissa didn't want his apologies, she wanted his action, wanted to shake him into giving her what she wanted and accepting his feelings. Not much mattered if it didn't lead to her receiving the attention she felt due, and Lissa was ready to get what she wanted, ready to be tended to and adored.

As surprised as Robin was, he felt like he absolutely just had to let this come. His lips met her lips with the clumsy expression of an absolute need, a desperate desire and hunger that hit him right where it counted. His attraction to Lissa was overbearing, and he didn't feel capable of handling this mess, struggling to deal with the temptation and feeling like he just had to accept it, embracing the strange feelings and accepting that he was powerless against it. All of it. His body ached and throbbed for the satisfaction and the desire he needed so sorely, embracing all of it and leaning into the desire, accepting that it was all he was really capable of. His hands caressed her body, opened up to the idea and the desire of utter satisfaction.

Lissa knew he would do it. There wasn't a whole lot of pleasure or sense to the mess before him; he was ready to push in tighter and lean into the strangeness. He felt ready, felt desperate in the face of all these feelings, and rather than try to fight it off, he embraced the opportunity, embraced the pleasures coming stronger on as he opened up to this mess. His lips lingered on hers with hopeless need, and the desperate, forward pleasures he showed off kept Lissa certain that he was going to let him have what whatever he wanted. The pleasure kept coming with something brilliant, a brilliant rush of desire.

Drawing back from his lips and feeling the excitement and satisfaction he needed, Lissa prepared herself now, opening up to the pleasure and the possibilities that she needed. Her body ached with desire for him, and she was ready to seek it all through. She pushed up off of his body a little, lips remaining tight on his but the res of her working through the excitement and the feverish commotion, allowing pleasure to come on stronger and fiercer. She was ready. Needy. Hungry. Her hands reached for his lap, seeking out his cock and feeling him up, touching him with a desire and a forward need to get at him, to have her way with him in thorough and greedy bliss.

"You're going to feel so bad when you find out what you've been missing," Lissa said, defiant and bright, tugging his pants down and pulling away from his body, seeking out more of him. She got his cock out and got her hand around it, easing her way toward him, kneeling by the edge of the bed as she eyed his cock. "I've been missing out on a lot, too." She pouted, finding out just what Robin's fitful inaction had cost her, but she was ready to make up for lost time now, if nothing else. She leaned forward, planting feverish licks against the side of Robin’s cock and pampering it with oral praise, with a devotion and a fever as detached from sense as could be. She knew what she wanted now, and she understood exactly how to get it, ready to lean into the madness and come out the other side utterly fulfilled and full of bliss.

The kisses and licks against his cock brought a spike of utter excitement to Robin, a sensation he didn't expect or know how to handle. His body tightened up under something powerful. "I shouldn't have held back," he admitted, groaning under the tension and desire of a pleasure he couldn't help. "I'm sorry, Lissa. You didn't deserve that." It took seconds. Mere seconds of this cute girl pampering his cock with licks and attention that brought him a remarkable rush of excitement, a pleasure too indulgent and too wicked to be able to control. It was powerful, and he leaned into the mess, opening up to the pleasure and opening up to desire he was completely lost to, wanting to lean into this even deeper, wanting to succumb fully.

Lissa's eyes narrowed, opening up to the pleasure and the excitement of pushing against this, indulging in the wild pleasure and excitement of pushing in tighter against her. She felt ready to accept it, driven by a desire so deeply seated and so ready to give in that it was almost too much to help. she kept pushing in, kept indulging and accepting that with each passing second, she had Robin just a little more ready to give up to her. No hesitation, no control, no moment where he seemed even the least bit ready to slow down as he shifted and squirmed on the bed. Lissa had Robin apologizing and aching, and all she had to do was keep this going, all she had to do was excite him to a point he couldn't resist, and there was no reason to hold back now.

Not only did Lissa take his cock deeper into her mouth, she pushed forward to get him into her throat, too. Lissa was forward and shameless, taking Robin in deeper and pursuing his pleasure with a fever and a desire much more intense than he was ready for. "Lissa," he groaned, startled by the way she pushed forward and took his cock down so deep, throwing herself into the pleasure and the excitement without much care for what he was about to say, servicing him with sloppy motions back and forth, with a desperate and forward desire to be for Robin everything he wanted. "You don't need to go that fast if you don't want to. It's okay."

The remark only made Lissa more persistent, made her shove forward harder and take his cock into her throat even deeper, forcing herself to pursue his pleasure and utterly unrepentant in the way she took him down, ready to prove herself and satisfy every ache and want and desire that held onto him. Robin needed to understand, needed to feel good, and she was going to push him into all of that, stubborn and shameless in her pursuit now of his satisfaction. Up and down her head bobbed, forward and sloppy and driven by a confidence strong enough that Robin could do nothing but let it all wash over him, taken to the limit and left craving even more of this mess. Every second of this persistent indulgence was a chance for her to prove her devotion and her need for him, and she left nothing to chance in this moment.

Lissa ran over Robin like a storm. Like a greedy, feverish, forward mess of a girl whose sole fixation now was on the chance to make sure he couldn't forget her, couldn't even consider the idea she was anything but the woman for him. Her greed and her indulgence knew no bounds, and she continued to seek out more of this pleasure, refusing to hold back and craving the idea that this bliss could carry her as far as she could go. Everything she did was a testament now to her singular devotion and her need to make him understand, slobbering all over his cock and holding herself to her every desire. Her hands were down on his lap, eyes staring bright at him, and Lissa wanted to make sure she presented a presence and a beauty that he would have no chance of denying now. Robin had to acknowledge her fully, had to accept that everything she offered him was everything he wanted.

Robin couldn't believe this was happening, but he felt overjoyed by the pleasures that hit him, craving more of this satisfaction, bizarre as it was. He couldn't deny that everything she brought him was absolute bliss, and his affection for Lissa felt unshakable now, an unflinching need and excitement he was ready to give in to fully. His fingers tangled into her hair as he ached and shifted. "You're doing great. I don't think you need to work so hard, but thank you for this, it feels amazing." She brought him a pleasure he simply couldn't fight, unable to deal with this attention but knowing he wanted more.

The unbearable pleasures and spikes of raw sensation hit on with something bizarre and powerful. Robin couldn't hold still as Lissa worked him over, and found himself simply incapable of resisting the pleasure and the ecstasy of opening up, hollering, gasping, blowing his cum down her throat and losing himself to the wild, shaky pleasure he needed. It was satisfaction in a strangely freeing form, making him shudder and writhe as he succumbed so utterly, lost to this joy and craving more of it as he watched Lissa hold steady, giving a determined furrow of her bow as she took on the flood of cum down her throat and proved she was ready to make the most of this.

A sense of wild accomplishment washed over Lissa, and as she drew slowly back, she knew she had done what she needed to do and that she'd succeeded. Spit dripped from her lips as she pulled back and eyed Robin with steady, eager gaze. "Do you understand now?" she asked, trying to be forward in an affectionate way rather than an irritated way.

"I do," he groaned, nodding in feverish, ready agreement. "I understand, and I'm sorry. I should've been afraid of this, and I feel like I've wasted so much time now, but I want to make it up to you again, however I can."

Lissa nodded. "So fuck me." It felt a bit startling to say it out loud. Lissa was no pure, demure princess, but even still, to say it aloud and to ask Robin to have her was a lot more than she'd been prepared to give into. And yet, she was confident, certain, prepared to push into this and to get what she wanted. She tugged at her dress as she rose up, pulling it off of her body and exposing her half-dressed form beneath, wearing nothing below the waist but thigh-high socks. She'd come ready for this, prepared to do her part and to impress. She pushed forward, confident as could be, eager to push into this and embrace the strange desires taking her by storm.

Robin felt like he owed it to Lissa now to take charge, to act and to give her what she needed. He reached for her, tugging her up on top of him, hands upon her lovely, bare skin as he opened himself up to this desire. "I'll do it," he said, nodding with a ready, accepting desire now to have her. He guided Lissa to sit over his lap, his cock slick with her spit now, glistening in wait as she pushed herself into position over him and prepared for the push down, for the confident plunge into desire and joy that both of them were ready now to meet this mess with the utmost commitment and readiness. His hands held tightly onto Lissa's hips, and he guided her in steady motions back and forth along his cock, urging her in the pace she struck and in the way he pushed in to indulge in this weird, wild pleasure.

"It feels great," Lissa moaned, leaning over him with a wicked grin and a brightness too intense to resist or lose himself to. Robin was stuck here, begging for more of the senseless pleasure building up inside of him as he gave in, succumbing to the desires and the temptations that struck so intensely. Her hips didn't feel much sense of restraint or calm as she wound up to give in to this; she wanted it too badly, craving the satisfaction and the thrill of pushing into pleasure and hunger as potent as she could possibly muster, abandoning restraint for the joy and finding that with each passing second, she was just a little more confident, a little more prepared to see through these mad indulgences.

Robin stared up at Lissa from below, smile bright and a sense of wild, aching delight washing over him as he marveled at her desires and her needs. "And you look amazing," Robin had lost time to make up for, and he didn't shy away from throwing himself into verbal praise, wanting to make sure he paid the due affection and attention to Lissa, burning up with guilt and frustration but eager to make it right again, to throw himself into the satisfaction and the relief of knowing he could praise her thoroughly. He needed to, desperate for the hance to make up for lost time and give her all the affection he could muster if it meant making her happy.

Lissa could feel the pampering, feel the extra attention Robin paid her in his feverish bid to make her feel good. She adored it, letting him praise her as much as he wanted as she rode him. "Keep going, tell me more," she cooed, bright and chipper as she rode him faster, knowing she had Robin giving up to the pleasure and the excitement of everything she could have asked for. He was a hopeless mess, but within that hopelessness lay the pleasure she craved, and her hips demanded she keep giving in to it all, moving with confident motions back and forth, learning hr way around fucking herself atop Robin's cock, feeling good in the pace she struck and the pleasures that guided her. It was a lot to take on, but she felt prepared to deal with it, felt good about working along his dick and embracing these pleasures. It was potent, indulgent, and she felt great taking him on, felt like she was right where she needed to be.

"Even though I was afraid to admit how I felt, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you." His confessions continued, clumsy and hopeless as he kept pushing, trying his best to make sense of these wild, swirling feelings, a rush of sensations he did everything he could to deal with the pleasure. There was no restraint or control in this mess, no composure. He tried his best to fuck faster, giving in to the mess and the chaos that he needed so sorely, hips unable to contain the rush of greed and pleasure he was hopeless against. Each thrust was messier and quicker, an expression of greed and want he was completely hopeless against. Pleasure built hotter, messier, inducing a greed he had to accept, had to throw himself utterly into.

Nothing about this mess was containable or normal, but excitement consumed them both, Lissa dragging Robin to join her in giving in to the pleasure, and they were both ready to give up to it, feverish and forward, giving in without a whole lot of sense or normalcy. The pleasure was there. Blatant. Powerful. Pure indulgence brought on pleasures too strong to resist, and rather than fight it, both of them gave in, leaning deeper into the pleasure and the strangeness. He was having sex with Lissa. Wild, excitable sex driven by feelings he was amazed hit him with such abruptness, but he was ready to keep exploring, happy to seek out more, craving the satisfaction of keeping up the pace, hotter and greedier and letting himself give up harder.

For as spontaneous and startling as this was, the two found a groove that felt better than it had any right to, both of them easing into the warmth and satisfaction of melting together, craving the satisfaction that wrapped them bout in pure delight. Bucking, helpless motions back and forth had both of them engaged thoroughly in pleasures that escalated harder and messier by the second, driving them toward an orgasm that this time would be utterly mutual. Bodies craving the pleasure and accepting it all with throbbing indulgences, moving against one another, Robin's hands left Lissa's hips and instead sought her hands, lacing his fingers in with hers and seeking to unravel, with Lissa moaning louder and more needily for him to show her exactly that, both of them writhing in unison as they gave up together to the peak of absolute bliss.

"Cum inside of me, Robin. Do it. Cum in Chrom's little sister. Don't be afraid!" Lissa loved being a terror, loved pushing harder at Robin's patience and indulging harder, knowing she was in the right state to keep indulging and to make him lose his mind in frustration. Robin was hers now, and she wanted to indulge harder in all the fun she could have with him, even if it was sometimes slightly at his expense. It didn't matter as he came, though; the raw sensation was potent and intense enough for him to feel like he was right where he wanted to be, letting loose a flood of gooey, sticky cum to fill her up. Lissa, in turn, shrieked and shivered as she came, as she felt the wild rushes of pure sensation and delight sear through her veins. She held tighter onto his hands, desperate to keep holding on, hopeless and adoring.

"I'm not afraid," Robin groaned. "We did it. And now I have to go to the meeting, but I feel confident." That seemed like a good angle to play, a good concession and confirmation of how he felt, to reassure Lissa. Not that he was about to march up to Chrom, look him in the eye, and tell him he just filled up his sister's womb. But that was close enough and helpful enough. He felt good about what he'd said and done, felt like they had found an understanding together.

Lissa wasn't having any of that. she grabbed Robin by the collar as she lifted up off of his cock. "No," she said. "You don't get to go anywhere until you fuck my ass. The meeting can wait."

The meeting could not wait, but Lissa's gaze became more stern and more aggressive than Robin was exactly prepared to argue against, and as she drew off of him and stuck her cute butt high in the air, he also couldn't really level a sensible argument against the idea, as he felt tensions rise inside of him and knew he had to give up to these demands. He didn't know that it was the right way to act, didn't know her was really on the right path, but Lissa looked over her shoulder with expecting eyes and a determined need to have him see it through. He didn't quite have a choice; she'd taken him by storm, and the next step into making up for what he'd done was, clearly, to keep her happy in whatever form that took.

So, he shifted forward. With his hands grasping her hips, Robin drew himself toward Lissa, aching for something hungry and greedy now, a pleasure strong and shameless and bringing him a pulse of pure satisfaction. He understood what he needed to do, and with a confident push forward, he took his turn at actually taking initiative, guiding his cock into Lissa's ass, holding it steady while he pushed his way in. She'd sucked his cock down, she'd rode his lap, now it was finally his turn, and with steady, forward thrusts, he felt ready to take charge, felt eager. Driven by his deepest, most chaotic desires, Robin understood what had to be done, and as he worked his way into the overly snug embrace of her tight ass, he felt ready to go all in on this weird pleasure.

The sensation of feeling a cock push into her ass was a lot for Lissa, and she stiffened up under the scrutiny and attention now of having the thick shaft push its way deeper into her. "I can take it," she promised, even as her fingers tightened into the sheets she rocked back and forth atop, steadying herself as best she could against Robin's forward attention and his greed, letting his lusts rock her to her core and subjecting her to so much more than she could believe. It felt amazing to be loosened up like this, to feel his cock push deeper and firmer into her while she twisted around in delirious joy, taking his thrusts without a care in the world for composure or sense.

Robin trusted her words and her understanding of her own limits, and his thrusts worked with a steady need to keep pushing as he felt out the pleasures before him, steady back and forth in the pace he took, confident and eager to make sure he put her through the pleasures she needed. He wasn't able to control himself now, working quicker to satisfy every ache and craving inside of his body. Once he finally accepted how badly he wanted Lissa, he couldn't hold it back anymore, throwing himself harder and faster into the pleasure that felt like it was too much to bear. He kept thrusting, losing himself more eagerly and loving every second of this mess.

Moaning louder and with hotter, more forward confidence, Lissa was in a strange position of pure excitement, surrendering deeper and faster into the joy of letting herself go, wanting to explore these satisfactions and further spiraling into chaos, a pleasure and an excitement that, once started, couldn't be stopped. Feverish, forward pleasure brought on a rush of emotions that he needed more of, and Robin felt like a mess giving up to it, throwing himself into the pace, bucking and indulging faster, embracing his needs. He didn't want to stop, throwing himself into the pace, growing faster and greedier, deciding that if he was going to do this, he had to be all in.

Lissa's body pitched back and forth, rolling with the wild pleasures and excitements that wouldn't stop. she needed more, moaning louder as the confidence bubbled up through her, as she did everything she could to embrace the satisfaction and the hunger of a moment detached from normalcy. Lissa didn’t' slow down, pushing faster, moaning through the hazy satisfaction of inching toward her orgasm, growing closer with a desperate need to give in that took her deeper and deeper down. She was close, needy, and she was happy to keep Robin hanging behind her, ready to give up and surrender at a moment's release to the wild pleasure behind it all.

Everything worked out for Lissa in the grandest, most satisfying of ways, and as his thrusts kept up and she felt herself pushed into a state of dizzy, unraveling glee, her orgasm tightening her up deep inside and prepping her for a crash. Hopeless gasps of raw, wild pleasure spiked through her as she gave up to the sensations thoroughly, a mess of desire and delight plunging her into oblivion and delight. She came hard, voice loud and bright as she let herself succumb to the rapturous pleasures she craved, thrashing along the joy and hazy delight of being pushed to such a brilliant, wild state. She loved every cloying second of this unrepentant bliss, and she needed to express it thoroughly, letting loose her excitement as an anal orgasm more intense than she could have ever fathomed ripped through her, indulgent and senseless and as perfect as could be.

Feeling the clenching tightness of a ready, needy ass begging down around his cock, Robin couldn't hold himself back. He let out a wild gasp of pleasure as he slammed forward, driven to give up and give in. His erupting, greedy cock let loose another shot, flooding into her waiting, tight ass. His groan of pure satisfaction and desire came on strong and hot, his hips burying their way inside of her hard, letting go of sense and control for the sake of something brilliant and wicked. He came inside her ass, lost to the excitement and the joy of so thoroughly giving in, and he was happy to throw himself into it, groaning, aching, clinging tightly to her and savouring his steady sink down. Every second of this gooey satisfaction brought him a pleasure strong enough to fill him with delight.

Lissa slumped forward, sinking onto the bed. "You go have fun at the meeting," she said, cooing as she tugged at the blankets on his bed. "I'll be here, waiting for you to get back." She blew him a kiss, making herself at home and imposing herself now upon Robin in ways he knew he was going to have to accept. Lissa had madder her mind up, and made his mind up along with it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
